


Invitation

by FacellTolerx



Category: Anything4Views - Fandom, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Tvfilthyfrank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacellTolerx/pseuds/FacellTolerx
Summary: Joji is having a hard time but is invited to make vids with Ian and the guys.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello everybody, and welcome to another cringe of the week!" The raspy voice shouted to the camera. Filthy Frank stood in front of a green screen, macbook laying neatly in his arm, ready to click play on this cringy video of bunch of emos thinking they're the shit.

"Today we have-" He glanced to the screen then sighed when he noticed he messed up the scene, trying again. 

"Okay children, today I have for you this awful- Ugh, those aren't the right words.." Joji's voice sprang out of nowhere as he sighed. He wanted his videos to be filthy but he didn't want them to have terrible quality. The man snatched off his cancerous pilot hat and removed his little kiddie glasses. His hair at this point had grown quite long, down to his shoulders. He liked the length even though he sometimes was called a woman when somebody saw him from behind. It did make him cringe when it happened, but it wasn't a meme cringe. He sighed, shutting off the camera, his phone deciding to buzz at the convenient timing. He set aside his computer, closing the lid as he picked up his phone, it was from a group chat Max made for planning videos together. His good friend Ian proposing they should meet up later this week.

Ian: Hey, gays. I was wondering if you guys wanted to film a few vids considering Max's channel is going down the drain due to his upload schedule.

Joji sighed, he wasn't feeling up to meeting up with them but he knew that they need him for it either way, not to mention it would help his video problems too. Letting his fingers tap the touchscreen buttons of his blue iPhone 5c.

Joji: I can be over whenever, just need to book a plane ride there.

Ian: Eh, I don't know maybe around Wednesday or so. :/

Joji: I can probably make it sooner.

Ian: Well, okay just tell me when you can make it over, you and Max can fight over the guest room.

Joji read the last message but left no response, grabbing his computer to get set on buying a plane ticket to Cali. He decided to flip on the music on his Soundcloud to ease his nerves. He went to his trusted and cheap plane site. He never really liked to fly but it was his only source of transportation, hell he didn't even have a car. He got a few more texts but they were simply shrugged off when he suspected it was just Max and Chad replying to Ian. He booked the tickets, knowing that he'd regret it on the plane. He saw something out the corner of his eye and frowned, ignoring it. Nobody was in his apartment, he knew that for sure. He took a sharp breath, setting his computer aside to take a nap. A growing nervousness inside him when he thought of going to Ian's. It had been awhile since they all last saw each other. The last time they hung out it was already hard enough to hide everything, he ran out of the medicine he had to take for certain things and with drawls weren't gonna help him so he hid outside to have a breakdown away from everyone. Damn, how he dreaded that day, hoping it would never happen again.

Joji cleared his mind after awhile, letting himself drift to sleep but was stopped by the constant buzzing of his iPhone. He grumbled as he extended his arm to check the texts. They were mostly from Ian but a good chunk of them was just planning. He went to him and Ian's private chat to see what was up.

Ian: Hey dude, just wanted to check if you were reading the group.

Ian: If not then Max and Chad are probably coming down Thursday.

Ian: Did you already grab your tickets?

Joji: Yeah. They're scheduled for Tuesday, though.

The three dots that indicated Ian was responding popped up, Joji liked talking to him, he was closer to him than Max and Chad at least. Yet, he always wondered what Ian was really like. He hadn't been around him without Max or Chad by either of their side, always the four of them hanging out unless Chad was gone. But that was it, just them, the cancer crew everyone called them. He could tell Ian hid a bit of himself from the two of them because there was always that moment where he seemed like the sweetest guy on earth. Joji sighed when he received the text though it seem to take forever, it was just a simple, 'okay, see ya then.' confusing him a bit. Either way, that was the end of the conversation, putting Joji at ease as he turned on the moon button of his phone, which symbolized 'do not disturb'. He set his phone on the bedside table, turning on his side to sleep, a long sigh escaping his lips, he couldn't wait till Tuesday which was only two days from now. Yet, at the same time it made him figuratively sweat bullets at the thought of breaking down.

Joji quickly drifted off after that, his dreams only resembled what he hoped would happen. Hanging out with his friends, having fun, maybe go out for a few drinks and club even. There was only one thing off about all of it.. Where was Max and Chad? He wanted to hang out with them too didn't he? Why was he only with Ian, they were spending every second together, Ian being unbelievably soft and nice. Yes, this made Joji happy to see his vulnerable side but in his dreams it seemed Ian knew everything about him too, almost like being family, but not really. He was too close yet too distant to be family, he couldn't put his finger on it but he didn't object letting the warm and nice dream take over his slumber.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit sorry I took forever to post this but anyway Joji spends a day in his apartment as he plans and gets ready to get to Ian's.

It was the morning after Joji fell asleep, his nap took a lot longer than expected. He checked the time. Ten forty-six. Joji sighed, looking down at himself when his stomach grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to cook but all he had was stuff to prepare shrimp stir fry and ramen. He tiredly got up, he grabbed his phone before getting to the kitchen, scratching his leg due to a ghost itch. All his texts were from Max, he was surprised Ian hadn't responded to the texts. Probably passed out or something, he thought to himself. He sent over a text just to check.

Joji: Hey, man. Max has been spamming the chat, you up?

He waited a few moment's since he had the read receipt turned on, seeing nothing from Ian. Joji concluded he went to bed early, an image running through his head of his friend sleeping. A small smile unwillingly appeared on his face, taking him a moment to realize before frowning and becoming confused as all hell. Trying to get hold on why he thought of such a gay thing, he wasn't gay. He swore it. He had a girlfriend or two, that was it but still. He was straight. Yet, he couldn't hide that yes, some guys he found attractive. He shook his head, he was getting too deep into thought about this. All of a sudden the only thing on his mind was just Ian. He was confused, he never did notice until he thought about it but Ian was a pretty good looking guy, when you ignore the fact he shaved back his hair line for some Leafy roasting vid. Joji sighed, he tried to change the subject in his head to how he was going to get to the airport and what he'd pack.

"Uber... Cameras, laptop, FF costume, and maybe some clothes." He mumbled to help himself remember as he slumped to the fridge, pulling open the door. Bread.. Noodles.. Left over take out. A part of him hated not having a microwave but it was dumb to have an oven and not use it. He closed the fridge door, leaning over to the pantry instead to pull a pack or two of ramen. He grabbed a somewhat clean pot, filling it with tap water, the only drink he had besides some liquor. He set the pot on the stove, turning on the heat, to boil. He stepped away, remembering he needed to take his medicine.

He walked to the bathroom where his two pill bottles stay, realizing he was running low on what he called anxiety relief pills. He took another mainly to prevent him from spazzing out. It always hurt when he remembered that he told his fans about it, only to be bombarded with hate, so he removed it. He called those ones, seizure stoppers. He popped the cap of both of them open, getting one of each before closing them again. His friends only knew about the 'seizure stoppers' due to the fact Joji would hate for them to know about his major anxiety. They'd probably ridicule him and ask why he made videos if he was always so fucking nervous. He sighed at the thought, he'd never let them find out. In all technicality he thought he should have three different pills, take some Zoloft since he had such depressive episodes at points, but his pharmacist said he was clear from it. He guessed that was good in the least.

Joji held the two pills loosely in his hand before popping them in his mouth, used to the bitter taste by now as they slid down his tongue, being swallowed with ease. He was supposed to take them the other night before he fell asleep but he had forgotten, not like they did much while he was sleeping anyway. He knew he should probably pack since his plane ride was tomorrow but he was a man of procrastination, thinking he could do it after he cooked and ate. He yawned as he walked back to the kitchen, the water boiling at a steady rate. He grabbed the couple packs of ramen, opening them. He of course set aside the flavoring, throwing in the stiff noodles.

He grabbed a nearby soup spoon from his littered counter, using it to stir even though it technically wasn't needed. It was only a few minutes later till he turned off the stove, adding in the chicken flavoring. He didn't prefer beef and he'd die before trying the shrimp one again. He used the spoon to evenly spread the flavor before draining a bit of the excess water. He didn't bother with a bowl but grabbed a fork on the way to his messy room, carrying the pot by it's handle. His computer laid at the foot of his bed, he glanced over, unknowing of if it died while he was asleep or not. He pulled it over to find it wasn't, the home screen of him and his friends giving him a small smile. It was kinda ironic that HowToBasic was in the background but he was so far back his head was cut off. Joji shook his head as he chuckled at the way his friends acted in the dumb picture before opening up his browser. He grumbled looking through the comments of his latest video, cancer. All of it. He switched the site going to twitter to type out some bullshit.

"Chin-Chin think he slick, but my dick so hard I'll rip his ass in two." Joji snorted out with laughter after posting it, taking a few quick moments to calm down. He shook his head and mumbled a curse under his breath. His phone buzzed, a text from Max.

Max: Hey, you still going to Ian's tomorrow?

Joji: Yeah.

Max: Okay, don't forget to check with him when you're gonna get there

Joji: Yeah, I know.

Joji sighed when Max pointed out the obvious, he was a cool friend but sometimes he was as dumb as a goldfish, as if he had a few extra chromosomes.


	3. Meetup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long like literal months, I have no excuse as for why

Finally, it was Tuesday. Well not really, for Joji it was, but he was hours ahead of Ian. He had gotten all packed and was ready to go, waiting for his uber to arrive which only took mere seconds. He brought his two bags in with him, a backpack and suit case.

"どこへ?" The driver asked, looking back at Joji. He looked up as he closed the door beside him.

"空港、してください." He responded with ease. The driver nodded taking him there. It wasn't too far, only about thirty minutes, which would give him about an hour to get through everything. The driver didn't talk much, letting Joji pick the music. He declined the offer and looked through his phone. Overnight, there were only more texts from everyone, except the few he got from Ian, after he must've woken up.

Ian: Hey, sorry man yeah I was asleep.

Ian: You there, dude?

Ian: Oh yeah, when is your plane ride, will I need to stay up so I can come pick you up?

All from not too long ago. It must've been like midnight for the dude. Joji sighed, he didn't like that Ian pushed himself to stay up at night. The plane ride would take maybe twelve to thirteen hours which would definitely give him enough time to sleep.

Joji: You should get some sleep man, it'll take a long while for me to get there, 13 hours tops.

Ian: Oh okay, got it. Text me when you need me to pick you up, I'll set an alarm just in case I sleep in.

Joji: K, sleep well, I'm free for another hour before I actually get on the plane so if you talk before then..

Ian: Oh okay, dude. I'm fine for now, I'd rather we catch up in person.

Joji: Right, see you then.

Joji frowned at Ian's decline to talk. He didn't know why his unwilling to talk hit him so hard. Shit, it almost felt like being turned down for a date. He shook his head, trying to get his mind off of it. He looked out the window, seeing the airport only minutes away. The driver pulled in, giving him a look of, 'Hey where's my tip?' Joji grumbled, pulling out fifty yen, handing it over before crawling out with his bags. He looked to the building in front, the loud roar of plane engines going in the background. He walked inside, luckily nobody drawing their attention to him as he went through the body and cargo check. He made it out clean but was held up when the person before him was found with a gun. He had around 20 minutes left at this point, making him groan. He made his way to his gate, it was easy to find, the only bad thing, he was sharing this with about 50 other people, nearly all of them tourists. He rolled his eyes, standing at the back of the line so he could get his ticket. It took another 15 minutes before he made it to the front, everything going easy today. It was almost suspicious.

The last free five minutes went by with him boarding the plane, it was big. He hated to ride planes, he really did, but at this point he rode them so often he wasn't nearly as scared as he used to be. He took his seat next to a random american in some stupid ass anime shirt and a typical Japanese lady. He plugged in his earbuds after turning on airplane mode. He ignored the lecture of the pilot and workers as he turned on his iTunes, considering he couldn't use Pandora or Soundcloud. It didn't take long before he drifted off to sleep, not wanting to deal with thirteen hours of bullshit.

The turbulence of their landing frightened Joji awake. His phone still alive thanks to the music stopping by itself, saving itself from dying. He rubbed his eyes, the other people next to him still asleep. He yawned as they set on the ground, the bell dinging to notify that the pilot was going to speak.

"我々は今カリフォルニアに着陸した." He stated, the lady near the front saying, "We have now landed in California for those of you who didn't understand." She smiled. Joji waited until the proper instruction was given to take his carry on's and leave. The sun was beaming outside, Joji turning off his airplane mode to message Ian.

Joji: Hey, just landed.

Ian: Got it. I'll be there in ten.

Joji nodded to himself. His stomach began to fill with butterflies as he thought about seeing him, unknowing of why he was so nervous. He took his bags, waiting near the front doors for his friend. He didn't have a drink and he knew he needed to take his medicine, already growing anxious from all the people. He refused to take out his pill bottles. He couldn't just pop pills in front of hundreds of traveling people. He bit the inside of his lip, fidgeting. It felt like Ian was taking forever until-

Ian: Here, come out front.

Joji: Coming.

He simply replied before quickly bringing his bags out the front, looking around to see Ian getting out of his car, "George!" He shouted. He ran over, his stomach felt like it was flipping inside out.

"Something wrong, dude?" He asked, frowning slightly. Joji shook his head.

"Nah man. Don't worry about me." He insisted, putting his cargo in the back before sitting shotgun by Ian. Ian glanced at him, and smiled before starting his car up again and leaving the airports driving area, "So how's life been?" He asked. Joji looked over faking a smile.

"It's been fine. How about you? Your latest vids have been pretty good by the way." He spoke the first part quickly, slowing down as he got through each sentence. The taller man shrugged, "Eh just some cancerous bullshit, Ethan and I have been doing a bunch of collabs but he's out to Israel right now, the Jew." He chuckled out a response. Joji chuckled along with him. He was glad Ian lived close, meaning he could probably slip to the bathroom and take what he needed. After all, he did actually really need to piss.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence they made it there, Joji's heart was pounding but he was a good enough actor to hide it. Ian shut off the car, "Door's unlocked, want me to take one of your bags for ya?" He passively insisted. He nodded as a sure, getting out to grab one bag while Ian took the other. They walked up to the door together, getting in at ease.

"Thanks, but uh, where's your bathroom?" He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. Ian pointed down the hall, "First door to the left." Joji nodded, taking his bag with him the the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, taking his medicine from the bag. He popped one of each in his mouth, a feeling of relief going through him as he sighed, walking two steps over to use the toilet.

Ian took the other bag to the guest room for his friend, hearing the rattle of the pill bottles on his way there. He shrugged it off at first thinking it was just his epilepsy shit. The sound of a flush and running sink water quickly went by before the door opened. Ian walked past him, "Guest rooms over there." He motioned to the other door by his own room before getting to the backdoor letting Madina in, "Hey girl! Come on!" She ran in, letting him pet her before jumping and laying on his couch. He sighed but didn't bother to shoo her off when Joji came in.

"Soo, what you wanna do?" He looked over, pushing his glasses up with the back of his hand. The jap shrugged, "Whatever, I don't care." His friend scratched his head then chuckled as he thought up a somewhat cheesy joke, "Netflix and chill or Hulu and hang?" Joji snorted, "Netflix and chill is cool. Wanna watch the bee movie? Just for the meme." He finally started to feel comfortable now that he was alone with his good friend.

"Sure whatever." The taller man chuckled, walking to his couch, patting the spot to motion for Joji to come sit. He complied, sitting next to Ian, his stomach all of a sudden filling up with butterflies again. He put two and two together, knowing it was Ian that made him nervous, but why? He watched as his friend grabbed a remote, Roku on the bottom. It was small, not that many buttons, really. It was easy to navigate so within seconds the Netflix loading screen came into play. He leaned back to find Ian's arm around his shoulders. He felt a slight burn on his cheeks, trying to ignore it when he was asked, "Okay so seriously, what do you like to watch?" Joji shrugged.

"Er, those shitty horror movies. Some of them aren't actually that bad though." He bit the inside of his lip as Ian nodded, settling into his spot. He knew something was off with his friend but he didn't wanna make him uncomfortable, flipping on some random horror movie that was rated like two stars.

Time passed by like the blink of an eye, it wasn't too late but the sun was starting to set, they had watched only a couple movies. Joji yawned, beginning to doze off since he still wasn't used to the timezone difference of Cali and Japan. Ian didn't notice though. He was too into the current movie. They still watched horror movies, each one was rated a star better than the last. The one at the moment wasn't too scary, more suspenseful than anything. Joji's eyelid could barely stay up, eventually giving up. Within seconds later he had fallen asleep, leaning onto Ian so he could be used as a somewhat pillow. The American glanced over, chuckling, "George?" He nudged him. Nothing. Ian shook his head, looking back to the movie, he let his arm wrap comfortably around his small friend.

Ian let the movie finish before shutting off the tv, he wasn't really that tired but he wanted to let his friend get some sleep. When he got up the smaller guy grumbled in his sleep, making him chuckle. He carefully picked him up, being surprised at how light he was. Joji continued to grumble but he shrugged it off, taking him to the guest room. He moved the blankets the best he could and set Joji down, pulling them up and over him. When he was sure that everything was fine he left the room, checking the time, 7 o' clock. He wasn't ready to sleep so he just went to the kitchen, not knowing how light of a sleeper his friend was, he was as quiet as he could be. He made himself an easy to make burrito which only took heating up. He tossed it in the microwave, setting it to 30 seconds. Everything was fine and well until a shriek came from his guest room.

"SHIT!" A startled voice shouted. Ian jumped, guessing the grumbling was something after all as he ran back to see what was up, "You okay!?" He asked, standing with a worried look in the doorway. Joji was shaking from the nightmare he just had, looking to Ian with a frantic look, "U-Uh yeah. I'm fine, dude. Sorry if I woke you." He ignored the fact that he had no idea how he got into bed.

"Don't lie, George." Ian let out a sigh, his voice holding a demanding tone yet it was also soft, so practically a genuine worried tone. Joji dipped his head, leading him to come and sit at the foot of the guest bed. The smaller one of them looked back up to meet his eyes, "Seriously dude, it was just a shitty dream." He insisted.

"Then let's talk about it." Ian held a look that made him feel weak, it was so intimidating he could barely move. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Fine," He huffed, "It's a reoccurring one. Basically, it was just me.. Falling. I get closer and closer to the ground and then.. I wake up. It always feels so real, like the wind blowing in my face, and that feeling in your stomach." He shook his head mumbling a curse under his breath.

"Okay. Well, I'm pretty sure this is a common thing but I would have to search up cause I'm too gay to know this shit, but still. Dude, you don't have to be so freaked out about telling me this shit. Not like I'll tell Max or anything." Ian shrugged, by the look in his eyes you could tell he was being honest. Joji couldn't help himself as he lunged over and hugged the other man with all his might. He was already embarrassed but a shock of surprise went through him, not because he hugged Ian, but because Ian hugged back.

"You don't have to worry about these things, you could always come to me for help. It's not like we're asking to jerk the other off." He joked. Joji sighed and agreed. He let go of his lanky friend, giving him an almost thankful look as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" He called out, making Ian turn.

"Hm?"

"Will you.. It's not gay, I promise but.. Sleep with me tonight?"


End file.
